I Caught Fire
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: He buries his head in the crook of her neck, presses his lips there, and emits a rumbling growl that vibrates against her skin, sending shivers of heat down her spine. IchiHime, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Bleach!_

_**Summary: He buries his head in the crook of her neck, presses his lips there, and emits a rumbling growl that vibrates against her skin, sending shivers of heat down her spine. IchiHime, oneshot**_

_And here this is! My second IchiHime. I really like this pairing, which is kind of obvious since this is my second time writing these two together. I hope that y'all enjoy this fic! I'd love to hear your feedback! Please enjoy! _

* * *

**I Caught Fire**

* * *

She doesn't know how it happens.

The only thing Orihime knows is that it does, and she doesn't mind it at all.

His lips are fierce, hard, aggressive on hers and she fights back a moan. Even though they are in her small house, she is almost scared that someone will find them. Her paranoia is something that is foolish, she knows, but the urgency of his kisses gets to her, making her feel like they only have so much time.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" She moans his name as his lips find their way down the slender column of her neck.

He stops for a moment, looking into her eyes fiercely, "_Ichigo_."

She is stunned into silence for a moment. While he kisses the line of her jawbone, she chokes out, "Wh-What?"

"Call me Ichigo," was his mumbled, grunted reply against her skin. She feels his breath fan across her neck.

She feels her cheeks flush brilliant red, just as his teeth scrape a sensitive spot, and she grasps his hair with slender fingers, "_Ichi…go_."

Orihime feels his lips curve into a wicked smile against her shoulder as the strap to her sundress falls from her shoulder. Chills race up and down her spine, not all unwanted. She feels exposed and dirty in the best way possible.

His hand moves down her side, fingers touching her shoulder, the curve of her breast, her torso, the swell of her hip, and finally down to her leg. He puts his hand beneath the crease of her knee and hitches her leg around his waist. She emits a slightly surprised gasp at how good he feels against her.

A slight rumble breaks from his chest, vibrating against her body. She inhales shakily before wrapping her other leg around his waist so she is fully supported by him. He looks at her and his eyes are soft, yet passionate, a pleased look on his rough features.

He edges forward, toward her bedroom, and she is almost shocked that he can hold her so effortlessly, like she weighs no more than a feather. His strong hands are so gentle on her body, and his lips are on hers an instant later.

Ichigo moves forward, and now they are in the bedroom. She feels her heart give a nervous leap at what they are about to do. The feelings of anxiety and nervousness and _want _are all swirling around in her body, warring against each other.

He lays her down on the bed, gentle and kind, despite the fact that there is a hungry look in his eyes that she has never seen before. It causes the chills to return, dancing up and down her back and across her arms.

And yet she knows they both want this more than anything now, Ichigo asks, "Are you sure?"

Orihime swallows slightly, and she is touched by his thoughtfulness. One of the many reasons she loves him.

She nods, and Ichigo smiles at her. It is tender and loving and it is like the mask he puts up is down, shattered at his feet like broken armor.

He moves toward her, covering her body with his own. The clothes are a hindrance, and Orihime takes the initiative by fiddling with the hem of the substitute shinigami's shirt. He sees what she is trying to do, and finishes the job, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the other side of the room.

Her hands then move to the buckle of his belt, unfastening it with shaking, nervous fingers, and then sliding the pants down his ankles, boxers and all. Ichigo kicks them off as well before looking at her, still clothed.

"Now, what is wrong with this picture?" He jokes, earning a laugh from Orihime.

He dives down to undress her, and Orihime can feel his hardness press against her thigh. She trembles, and Ichigo kisses her as if she is frightened. His hands move beneath the hem of her dress and lifts it up over her head, and again, another item of clothing is flung across the room.

She sits up and starts to fiddle with the clasps of her bra, eyebrows puckering together, lips pursed. She just can't quite get it, and Ichigo moves his hands over, unclasping it with ease. Orihime blushes. Her trembling hands got the best of her that time.

She slips the undergarment from her shoulders as Ichigo's mouth covers hers. His hand slides up, leaving a trail of fire wherever it touches, and covers her breast. She leans into his touch, groaning against his lips as his other hand makes its way down to the band of her panties.

Ichigo slides the last barrier of clothing from her legs and now she is bare in front of him. His fingers trail back up her leg, running gingerly over her womanhood, and she bites back a squeak at that.

"Inoue…" He mutters against her lips. She feels a slight tingle go over her, but she interrupts the kiss.

"Orihime." She tells him, her voice heavy, her eyes half-lidded with lust.

A familiar smile spreads across his face, and he nods, "_Orihime_."

Fire pools in her belly, even more than before, and makes its way down. She is wound tight, waiting, _waiting_.

His lips meet hers and the two of them fall down to the bed.

He seems to know just where to touch her, where it makes her squirm and writhe with pleasure. He knows exactly what to do to make her moan his name and pull him closer. He knows just how to caress her, stroking her breasts, fingers wandering down, down, _down_.

She seems to be doing something right as well. She isn't sure what else to do, so she kisses him, and touches him. More often than not, he hits just the right spot and her blunt nails dig into the strong muscles of his shoulder. He hisses her name at that, and she thinks he likes that in particular.

Her hands find their way into the mass of his hair, pulling ever-so-slightly as she kisses him.

He pulls away from her for a moment, and looks down at her. "Ready?"

It dawns on her what he means and she feels her heart start to jump around in her chest. She should be more nervous - isn't the first time supposed to hurt? But she has the utmost faith in him that he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. She gulps, her gray eyes feeling large, and she gives him a shaky smile, "Yes."

He gives her a light, reassuring peck on the lips before straightening himself, hovering over her before he slowly sinks into her.

The cry from her lips at the sudden sharp pain is muffled by his lips, molding themselves over her mouth. "I'm sorry." He mumbles, burying himself deeper.

Tears spring at the corners of her eyes, and she leans backward, arching her back as if that would help quell the shooting pains. But then, Ichigo starts to move, and the pain suddenly dissipates, replaced with pleasure.

He buries his head in the crook of her neck, presses his lips there, and emits a rumbling growl that vibrates against her skin, sending shivers of heat down her spine. Her name is on his lips, breathed into the smooth column of her throat, mingling there, as he thrusts into her.

Orihime can think of nothing else. Her mind is pleasantly preoccupied before she reaches her peak, and sees white starbursts beneath her lids as she calls his name, arching her back.

She hears her name, coming from his lips like a mantra, before he finds his climax as well.

In the afterglow of everything, Orihime can think of nothing else except _him_. He doesn't move, only lays atop her, hand resting on one full breast with his lips planted on her throat.

Blood still bubbles beneath her skin, and she moves her hand to cup the back of his head, fingers digging into his mussed orange hair.

"I love you." Her words are a tired whisper, but the meaning of them is there, just as strong as the first time she said them.

The lips on her neck curve into a smile, "I love you, Hime." He vows, his words sweet and meaningful and just overall a _wonder _to hear, "Always."

Orihime finds a smile curving her own lips, and she finds herself with a full blown grin on her face and a girlish giggle escapes her chest. She feels Ichigo's free arm tighten around her slim waist and she brings her arm to rest on his strong back. She nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck and plants a kiss there.

She closes her eyes and quickly finds sleep with those sweet, sweet words ringing in her ears.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Yeah, it's not much. And it's not graphic or anything like that, because, if you've read any of my stuff, I'm pretty much a coward when posting explicit stuff on here lol. Or in general. I get all embarrassed when I write stuff like this, but I rather liked this! Haha, I hope that everyone enjoyed this, though, despite my lack of graphic-ness lol. _

_This is just my second IchiHime, and I just really like writing for this couple. I used to not like them, but there are really great fics about them and…I dunno. I just started to see them in a different light. Anyway, I would love it if y'all reviewed with your opinions and everything! _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
